Transformers: Birth of a Legend
by The Stranger Dalek Supreme
Summary: Ten years after Prime told them of the great war, Hot Shot, Airazor, Waspinator, Cheetor, and Air Raid have now graduated training for the Elite Guard. They come to Optimus Prime again, asking about Cybertron's past before the war, but what dark secrets were covered up, and why? Rated T for mature themes and some violence.
1. Prologue: Story Time Again

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to the Transformers, or any of the characters. I wrote this to explain some references made and yet to be made in Transformers: Tales of War. As for the disclaimer, I do not own any rights to the Transformers, or any of the characters. I merely own Bumblebee, Shockwave, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Starscream, and a few other figures. Please enjoy.**

Transformers: Birth of a Legend

Prologue

It had been ten years since Optimus Prime told Hot Shot, Airazor, Cheetor, Waspinator, and Air Raid about the Great War, and since then they had trained under him for the Elite Guard, and were now some of the most respected young members. Hot Shot had again come to Optimus, after a decade, but for a different reason. Optimus Prime looked down on his young friend. "What did you need, Hot Shot?" asked the Prime.

"It's about my training for the Elite Guard, sir," said Hot Shot.

"I thought you graduated with your friends, I heard your team was best in class," said Optimus, confused.

"I know, it's just something we were all curious about… You see, between the time Straxus was defeated, and the time Megatron arose, it looked like there was a lot missing," explained Hot Shot.

"You are right. I ordered that section to be wiped," Optimus Prime said.

"YOU? WHY?" exclaimed Hot Shot.

"Dark secrets were hidden. Dark secrets that would shatter the morale of all Cybertronians. Some things I was responsible for. I have lived with guilt from these decisions for years, ever since Megatron began his first assault," said Optimus Prime, with guilt.

"What was so terrible that happened? What did you do?" asked Hot Shot.

"Perhaps it's time the public knew the truth…" considered Optimus Prime. He looked back at Hot Shot. "Gather your friends. If I am to share these secrets, it will be with all of you."

Hot Shot nodded and returned the following day with Cheetor, Airazor, Waspinator, and Air Raid. "'Sup, sir? You wanted us?" asked Cheetor with his usual laid back attitude.

"Yes, I did, Cheetor. Had Hot Shot explained why he brought you all here?"

"Hot Shot tell uzz, Zzir," buzzed Waspinator.

"The let us begin, with the very beginning…" said Optimus Prime.


	2. Chapter 1: Primus and Unicron

Transformers: Birth of a Legend

Chapter 1: Primus and Unicron

"We will begin with the very beginning. In the beginning there was no Autobots, no Decepticons, no Transformers, not even Cybertron existed yet. In the beginning, there was only Primus, and Unicron"

Primus and Unicron were twin brothers. They were powerful, god-like beings the size of planets, banished from another dimension by The One for their constant fighting. Primus was the embodiment of all that is good, and sought to create, protect, and preserve life wherever he could.

Unicron was the opposite, and wherever he went, he would spread chaos, death and destruction, delighting in the pain and suffering of others. He longed for the day when he had destroyed all other life in every other universe, and would not stop until he achieved this goal.

After fifteen million years of fighting, Primus saw the devastation they had left in their wake: Planets and entire destroyed in their eternal battle, entire solar systems of sentient beings destroyed by a stray blast from either one.

Primus formed a device called The Omega Lock, a device with both regenerative and destructive powers that drew energy from his very Spark. He channeled all his power into a blast from his very Spark, and fired at Unicron. Unicron was paralyzed by the blow, knocked into emergency stasis. He floated off into the cold darkness of space.

Primus was now alone, and could then begin his recovery and his creation. He began shifting his body. His parts slowly moved and shifted. After a thousand years, he finished his transformation into the planet of Cybertron. He decided he would populate his new planet with life. He planned to create sentient robots that could think and feel, and designed them to be able to transform as he had.

He drained his Spark from the Omega Lock and into a cube-like device called the Allspark. He used the Allspark's regenerative powers to bring to life and form pieces of metal shed from his own body, and they began to take shape.

Pieces twisted and connected and disconnected, until finally, the first of his new creations rose. Prima was the first Transformer. He was red with a mouth guard, and transformed into a primitive hauling ground vehicle. As the first Transformer, Primus gave him a piece of the Allspark and put it in a container, for Prima to carry with him and protect it, and to signify that he would lead this new race.

Soon, his brothers and sisters rose around him. These were the first Thirteen Primes. Vector Prime, who turned into an advanced white and brown spaceship and could use his sword to travel through time and space, was next. Omega Prime, the first Omega Sentinel, a gigantic Transformer that turned into a mobile fortress, Devastus Prime, a Transformer who turned into a massive combination of different construction vehicles, Goldbar Prime, who turned into a fast ground vehicle, Delta Prime, who turned into a mobile turret, Wingblade Prime, a jet-powered flight vehicle, Prime-Strika, another mobile turret, and the first femme, Obsidian Prime, a rotor-powered flight vehicle, Prime-Alpha, an offroad ground vehicle, Prime-Beta, a standard ground vehicle, the second femme, Prime-Sigma Theta, a mobile signal broadcasting unit. The last to emerge was Megatronous Prime, another mobile turret vehicle-

Cheetor interrupted, "Boy, Primus sure had a thing for tanks back then!" The others all glared at him, aside from Optimus, who just sighed. "What?" asked Cheetor.

"Might I continue?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Yezz, Wazzpinator want to hear more!" encouraged a certain bug-bot.

"Why does Megatronous Prime have a similar name to Megatron?" questioned Airazor.

"Perhaps you would know if I was allowed to continue?" suggested Optimus Prime.

"Sure, go ahead," said Airazor, embarrassed about her interrupting the Prime.

"The last to emerge was Megatronous Prime, another mobile turret. Little did Primus, or any of his brothers know, Megatronous would cause a great deal of damage…"

Megatronous was exploring a nearby asteroid alone, when he saw a monstrous orange and blue planet approach with a jaw big enough to swallow the largest starship. He immediately knew in his Spark who it was. "U-Unicron!" gulped Megatronous.

"I HAVE COME HERE WITH A PURPOSE, MEGATRONOUS. YOU WILL DO MY BIDDING, AND DESTROY YOUR BROTHERS. IF YOU AGREE, I SHALL PROVIDE YOU WITH POWER BEYOND YOUR WILDEST COMPUTATIONS."

Megatronous thought about it for many months, until finally, he decided. "I'll do it, master," promised Megatronous, bowing before his new master.

The Fallen's body began to glow and shift, until he was taller, black with flames fuming out of his back turrets and arm turrets, and had claws on his knees, wrists, shield, and shoulders. "Thank you, master. Your will is my command."

"GO THEN, AND DESTROY THE DISCIPLES OF PRIMUS, FALLEN." commanded Unicron.

Megatronous, now the Fallen, returned home, where Sigma-Theta Prime greeted him. "Welcome home, brother! We were so worried about you, you've been gone for months! Are you alright bro-Ack!" The Fallen withdrew his blade and wiped his Energon on the ground. He went inside the Council chamber where the Primes met and planned.

"You look different, brother," commented Prima. "What has happened to you, and where have you been?"

"I am different, and I have been shown the truth," the Fallen replied, and deliberately shot flames at Wingblade until the flier was nothing more than a melted puddle of slag. Devastus Prime swung a fist at The Fallen, knocking him into the wall, punched him into the ground, and stomped on him. Feeling sure the traitor was destroyed, Devastus turned his back. The Fallen got up and, drawing power from Unicron, delivered a blow that shattered Devastus's body and Spark into six separate pieces.

Alpha Trion-Prime struck with a punch, but The Fallen blasted streams of fire at him, slamming him into the wall and knocking him into stasis. He fired two more streams and melted holes through the Spark chambers of both Obsidian and Strika.

Omega Prime stepped on The Fallen, but the Fallen sliced a hole in Omega's foot, and sliced everything inside until he reached the giant's Spark chamber, which he burnt until it melted, killing the mighty giant.

Prime-Alpha and Goldbar Prime turned into vehicle mode and spun around The Fallen, hoping to confuse him while Delta Prime struck from behind. The Falled stuck his blade in Goldbar's front, using his brother's own momentum to slice him in half, causing a piece to be slammed into Alpha, who The Fallen stabbed in mid-transformation with the blade on his shield, and threw Alpha, along with his blade shield, right into the chest of Delta, pinning his corpse to the wall.

Prime-Beta charged and sliced off his arm. The Fallen screamed with rage and sliced her in half down the center. Prima roared in rage and jumped on The Fallen, slamming punch after punch into The Fallen's face until he was bleeding Energon. Just as he was about to finish him off, the entire Council building was ripped away from above him. Unicron sucked it and multiple other buildings and machines into his maw, approaching Cybertron.

Prima unleashed the power of the Matrix, opening a black hole which began swallowing Unicron. The Fallen shot Prima in the spark, before the once again conscious Vector Prime sliced a hole in the time-space continuum, which swallowed The Fallen. However, the damage was beginning to Unicron began breaking free from the black hole. Vector flew up and slashed his sword, unleashing a beam of pure energy that knocked Unicron into the black hole, which swallowed both up and disappeared. Alpha Trion-Prime awoke to find all his siblings dead. He took it upon himself to lead the Cybertronian race until a new Prime was appointed, and denounced his title as Prime out of shame for not being able to his fellow Primes.

Soon, a new Prime, Primon, was chosen, and the Matrix passed from Prime to Prime, all guided by Alpha Trion, until the Matrix was given to Sentinel Prime, a wise, red robot with a silver cape and facial plates shaped like long eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard.

It was under the reign of Sentinel that a gladiator named Megatron was born, named after the Megatronous who betrayed his brother so many years ago, and a blue and red archivist named Orion Pax. Both dreamt of a free Cybertron, and it was this dream that would intertwine their fates forever…


End file.
